The Seventh Year
by Nouk-san
Summary: War is over, and when the have rebuild Hogwarts, they go back to finish their magical education. There's no more lord Voldemort, but even without him, school's going to be exciting. Perpectives from Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Draco, Pansy, Hannah, Neville and Luna.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I write to let the characters finish their education and to show myself they made something of their life before marrying and having children.

**Author's note:** I thought I posted this fanfiction some time ago already, but I'm starting over now. I had to read the first chapters for myself before writing again.

**CHAPTER ONE – THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

The war was finally over. Actually, it had been for over two months. After the war at Hogwarts, everyone helped to rebuild the school again. But still, it wouldn't ever be the same castle again. The fight had suffered many loved ones. However, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron decided to finish their education. And with them, there were many others. At first, when Voldemort had died, no one knew how to go on with life. Especially Harry and his friends who had been fighting all those years. They didn't know how to handle the world without evil. It was weird to go back to daily life and so the thought came to go back to Hogwarts: to finish where the final battle had taken place.

Everyone thought it would be the hardest for Harry. He had had, after all, the responsibility to destroy Voldemort. But he had spoken at the funeral for all the loved ones and said it was hard for everyone. He, Hermione and Ron might be the ones who searched for the horcruxes, but in the end they had all fought along with them.

For example, Ginny, Luna and Marcel had tried to help them from inside the castle and also, Dumbledore's Army had been together again. Not to mention the fact that all of them had fought in the battle at Hogwarts and Harry was so grateful for everyone's help, even Draco Malfoy, who they thought was their enemy, had defended them. Harry still thought he hadn't exactly done anything to keep them from winning. He felt he did nothing really to prevent Hermione from being tortured or the fact that Harry had been discovered when the blooddogs found them.

They all knew it was too soon to get over it, but the hope was to be able to give it a place. So when the clock pointed eleven, they were sitting in the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Luna were sitting together. Neville wasn't with them, simply because he sat with his new girlfriend, Padme Patil, and some other people from the classes of 1998/1999 were with them again. So it came to pass that Draco and his friends Pansy and Blaise were sitting in the cabin right beside them, although it had been a little awkward, they weren't exactly enemies anymore.

"It's weird to be here", Hermione said while looking at her friends, "To go back for the last year."

"You're right, 'Mione, but I think we need it to get our lives back on track", Ron smiled and he held her against him. Since the spontaneous kiss Hermione had given him while the battle at Hogwarts was going on, nothing had stopped them from being together anymore. Hell, Ron even went with Hermione – after the rebuild of Hogwarts was done, of course – to look after her parents. And when they had found them, he was easily welcomed into their family. However, Ron had gone back to the Burrow to give Hermione some time alone with her parents. After all, they had missed out on a lot. But, after two weeks, Hermione went to the Burrow where she had to reassure Ron over and over again that it was fine – "Really, Ron, it's fine, they want me to be with you and my friends, trust me", Hermione had said – and after a while Ron stopped asking about it.

They had spent much time together and even Harry and Ginny were together again. Harry had explained the way he felt about her and Ginny told him she already knew. He only wanted to protect her and she understood that.

"It will never be the same at Hogwarts, Ronald, and you know that", Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Will you please stop calling me that?" Ron said, annoyed. But he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Of course it will never be the same, but I think it's a good thing because of the changes, we'll just have to live with it. And so, we can hopefully move on with our lives", Ginny said and she gave Harry a small kiss on his lips.

"Can you two please get a room or something?" Ron groaned. Although he had approved the fact that his sister and best mate were together for over a year now, he still didn't have to see them kissing.

"Sorry mate", Harry grinned.

Hermione didn't even mind, she knew Ron would go on about it, so she just answered Ginny that she was probably right. Meanwhile, Luna was reading _The Quibbler_. At least, she was pretending to, because she was quietly laughing.

After a while of silence between the friends, a student came in their coupe.

"Hermione Granger, your presence is required", the girl said, then looking at Harry, "You might want to come as well."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, but the girl remained silent. He and Hermione got up and walked with her. It didn't take long before she stopped and directed them into one coupe. Hermione recognized it as the perfects carriage, but no one except Draco Malfoy was there.

"Didn't know you would join me, otherwise I wouldn't have come", Draco sneered.

"Hello to you too", Harry said.

"Don't pout, we're asked to be here", Hermione responded, but didn't even bother to get angry with him. She did that for six years and it had brought her nowhere.

"I indeed asked for your presence", a voice behind them said. They all turned around and before them stood no other than Minerva McGonagall, who now was the headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Professor!" Hermione said surprised. She was the last one she had expected to see. Minerva just smiled and asked them to sit down.

"Now, as I remember, you three had a rank within Hogwarts before the war began. Miss Granger and mister Malfoy, if I remember correctly, you two were prefects, Mister Potter was captain of the Quidditch team", professor McGonagall told them and they all nodded, "I came here to ask if you would like to be heads and team captain. I know you've all been gone for a year, but I assure you there wasn't much of an education last year."

"I'd be honored", Hermione said immediately, after which Harry agreed also. He could use the distraction.

"Mister Malfoy?"

"I'm not sure why you would want me to become head boy", Draco said. Hermione almost gasped at him. Where was the boy who had pestered them all? Where was the boy who was always arrogant?

"Because, Mr Malfoy, in my eyes you've done nothing wrong. I think you deserve to prove yourself. To be quite honest, I think professor Snape would have wanted you to become head boy", professor McGonagall explained. Draco didn't flinch, but Hermione felt some kind of sadness when the professor had mentioned professor Snape. She would probably never forgive herself for not trusting him. But then: who had? Draco nodded and with that, accepted the rank.

"Good. Now we have that arranged, we can go on. As head boy and girl, you'll have to inform the prefects about their duties, although I expect most of them will know what responsibility they have. You'll have to meet them in half an hour. And for you, Mr Potter, I would like for you to come too."

"Thank you, professor McGonnall", Hermione said and stood up. Draco nodded once and followed her out to the carriage and Harry and Hermione followed him.

"Oh, and miss Granger? Will you inform your new found love that he's still prefect and he is expected too?" professor McGonagall said.

"Of course."

Harry and Hermione went back to Luna, Ginny and Ron. As soon as they arrived, they saw Luna and Ginny had already changed and Hermione informed Ron about his job. Ginny and Luna grinned at each other.

"So, now am I supposed to listen to you?" Ron asked.

"I guess you do", Hermione said with a smile and gave him a small kiss on his lips. Ginny laughed at him.

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Congratulations, Ron, I happen to be a prefect as well", Ginny smiled. But it was not Ron who was most surprised. Harry sat down after he changed as well, but then hugged his girlfriend tightly.

"And why are you telling me this only now?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin your moment, I knew you would be pissed. But I could tell mom was really proud", Ginny grinned.

"So now we have to agree with each other", Ron gritted his teeth.

"Yup."

"You're going to have a hard time, mate", Harry smirked at him.

"Thanks for the support", Ron said to him, but then changed his robes together with Hermione. They weren't close to Hogsmeade, but within twenty minutes, they all had to fulfill their duties.

After Draco was dismissed at the meeting with professor McGonagall, Potter and Granger, he got back to his place. Pansy and Greg were sitting there as well and for the first time since he knew them, truly chatting with each other. But, unfortunately, as Draco entered the carriage, she turned all her attention on him.

"And, what did they want?" she asked, while she got closer.

"The headmistress said I'm head boy now. So, Pansy, why don't you follow my orders from now on since you're under my patrol now and get off me, hmm?" Draco grimaced and got away from her. It wasn't that he didn't like her, but he got annoyed with her all the time. All she wanted was his attention and she claimed to be in love with him, but he didn't believe her.

"Grumpy much?" asked Pansy, now annoyed. After that she made conversation with Greg once again. Draco wondered for a while why Greg let her use him. Perhaps he was really as stupid as he always thought he was.

For a while, he just stared outside. Not that he saw much, because the train was not exactly going slow, but now he could think properly. After a while, he changed his clothes into his Hogwarts robes.

"Pansy, come on. Time to go", he said and he got up. After him, Pansy came out of the carriage. They were ready for patrolling.

"Okay, 'Mione, we're coming!" Ron said. Hermione stood up right beside him and he could say she was nervous. At first, he told her there was nothing to be nervous about, but she told him it was easy for him: she was a head girl now. Ron thought she was being ridicules after everything they had been trough, but knowing he couldn't win the debate, he finally agreed with her. It was easier like that.

"Ready?" Ginny asked and when they all nodded, they got out of the carriage. Surprisingly, Luna was coming to.

"Do you mind I'm going with you?" Luna asked quietly but smiling and Ginny smiled at her.

"No, of course not."

"Ronald, don't look so surprised. She will probably do a good job", Hermione said and she pushed him forward.

Once they arrived at the prefect carriage, they saw some familiar faces like Hannah Abbots, Ernst Macmillan and Pansy Parkinson. They sat down, since this carriage was a lot bigger than the others. After a while, also professor McGonagall came in.

"Good, I see not all of the prefects are here yet, so I'll start with the team captains", she said, looking at Harry, Harper, Zacharias Smith and Duncan Inglebee. Harry thought it was funny. He himself attended the position of Seeker in the game, Harper had replaced Malfoy when he couldn't play (but it wouldn't surprise him if Malfoy would remain Seeker), Zacharias was a Chaser and Duncan positioned the place of Beater. Harry thought Harper would get the role of Keeper, since the last one was already graduated from Hogwarts, so that leaved them all in a different position.

"So, here's the thing… in the previous semester, no one's played Quidditch. Not surprising, I might add, but I think it's necessary to do new try outs. Of course, I want to give the opportunity to the team captains to let the team remain as it is, except from the students who aren't studying at Hogwarts anymore of course", professor McGonagall explained to them, well aware of the fact that not only the team captains were in the carriage, but also some players from the previous years.

Harry spoke first: "I see what you mean, professor. I would like to have try outs, except for the position of Seeker, Keeper and one of the Chasers. I, of course, will remain Seeker, Ron will play Keeper and Ginny here would love, I reckon—" Harry said and she nodded to him "—, to play Chaser once again for the last time this year."

Professor McGonagall nodded at him. "That's exactly what I thought. One of the reasons I wanted to give you this opportunity, because it's your last year after all. Mister Harper, what do you think?"

He didn't respond immediately, because he first looked at Malfoy, who had been awfully quiet for so long. "Do you want to remain Seeker?" Harper asked him.

"Sure."

"Good. That's settled then. We'll have try outs, except for the position of Seeker—Malfoy will play that—and Keeper, because that's always something I wanted to try out", Harper answered professor McGonagall's question.

"Thank you, mister Harper. Well, mister Smith?"

"I, of course, will keep remain Chaser. I think Summerby will love to play Seeker, and furthermore, I think try outs will be good."

Professor McGonagall hadn't even asked Duncan Inglebee yet what he wanted, he answered immediately after Zacharias gave his answer. "Since Rogier is gone, along with Cho… I think I'll let Jeremy, Randolph, Bradley and Chamber try out for the positions of Chasers. Myself, I'll do as a Beater and I'm sure Jason and Grant would like to have their position as Beater and Keeper. No new try outs necessary exactly", he spoke.

"Well, that's settled then", said professor McGonagall and now everyone had arrived, "Now I can go on with something else. The team captains have permission to access the prefects bathroom, you'll all be getting the password from me as soon as possible. Furthermore, I think I don't have to say that team captains aren't allowed to take points or get people in detention… that's where the prefects and heads are for."

Everyone nodded and the team captains stood up to leave. Harry kissed Ginny on her cheek, said goodbye to Luna, Hermione and Ron and got out of the carriage.

"So, now I would like to introduce the new Head Boy and Girl: Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger", professor McGonagall attended. They both came forward. Hermione wondered whether or not he would abuse his function again or not, but somehow she had a feeling he wouldn't. The war had leaved many scars on them all, and also Malfoy wasn't the same as before.

"Hi everyone, I'm Hermione Granger. You probably all know me", Hermione started and waited for a sneer from Malfoy that didn't come. He just looked at her, like he couldn't decide he had to be hatred towards her or not. Hermione quickly smiled at him and then talked to the prefects again. "I'm here to help the head of the house, but mostly—of course—for the students. If you have any questions about something, you can always ask me", she said. There were some people who she didn't recognize: probably new students who came in last year and this year.

"Well, I'm Draco Malfoy. I would be ashamed of you if you didn't know me. Unlike Granger here, I want you to know we are also here to keep an eye on you. So, don't do anything stupid", he said and with that, he was done. Hermione looked at him, but didn't comment. This was the Malfoy she knew.

"Good. Now, for the patrols at the train, I've made a schedule. I'm giving it to miss Granger and mister Malfoy, so you can always attend to them what time exactly you'll have to get on patrol. Also, they will inform you now about you duties in school. Good luck", professor McGonagall smiled and she gave two schedules to Hermione and Malfoy. After that, she got out of the carriage. Hermione wondered for about a second where she was headed, because she surely would have to be in time at school for the students to arrive. But soon, she didn't have the chance to think about it anymore, because everyone wanted to know when they were supposed to be on patrol. And with 26 students in the carriage, that was kind of hard to make it clear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I write to let the characters finish their education and to show myself they made something of their life before marrying and having children.

**CHAPTER TWO – THE SORTING HATT**

Once the train had stopped in Hogsmeade, Hermione let go of her breath. It only had been a few hours, but she was exhausted already. Malfoy and she had had to inform everyone about the patrol schedule for the last few hours and the newest prefects had asked them several questions. It was not that she minded to answer them; she just hadn't had the chance to sit down for a minute. Malfoy hadn't been helpful, so she had to do it all on her own for at least two hours. After that, Ginny and Ron came to help. She was very grateful for that.

When Hermione reached the carriage where Harry, Ron and Ginny were still waiting for her, she grabbed her stuff and got out of the train. Ron got into a coach as soon as he saw one, but Harry went off to say 'hi' to Hagrid. Hermione just stood there, smiling, while she waved at him. She watched the first year students go into the boats.

"Harry, come on! We've got to go, love", Ginny called.

"Coming!" was his reaction and before he had the chance to come back, Hermione and Ginny were already sitting in the coach with Ron, Luna and even Neville.

"Tell me, Neville, why are you here in the first place? You could've finished education last year", Ron asked him.

"Ronald!" Hermione shrieked. Ron could be such an idiot sometimes.

"No, it's okay, Hermione", Neville said and turned to Ron after that, "My gran thought it would be good for me. Besides, it's not like we've been able to exactly do the exams."

"But everyone has gone to the next year. I even bet that not everyone will come back from our year", Ron said.

"Ron, you should be happy. Neville is a friend and a very good one too. Why complain?" Ginny said to her brother.

"I don't."

After that, Harry came in and the coach began to move. They were silent. Not because of the argument they had, but it was just pretty awkward to go to Hogwarts again. The school was now very close and they couldn't even imagine what it would be like to come back.

"Can't these coaches just hurry up?" Pansy groaned. She was tired, hungry and thirsty and just wanted to get to school.

"We're almost there, Pansy", Greg returned.

"I've waited long enough!"

Draco didn't react. He knew Pansy wouldn't stop, no matter what he said. Greg tried to calm her down, but failed. Sometimes he wondered how he became friends with them. They were so different and yet in the same house as he was. He didn't mind, but Greg—by example—didn't always show what Slytherins should be showing. Anyway, he couldn't care less. When he started his magical education at Hogwarts, he was proud to be a Slytherin. But now, after the war, he thought it would only create a distance between his house and the others. He always pretended not to care, but in from the third year on, he cared. He just didn't show it.

Draco saw the castle already and after a few more minutes, they arrived at the entrance of the school. He got out of the carriage, helped Pansy come out too—not because he wanted to, but because she had expected him to—and then wandered off to the castle. Although he was Head Boy, he didn't have to do anything 'till dinner was over. He was glad, because he felt like he wanted some time alone.

"Draco! Wait for me!" Pansy cried. Draco didn't turn around. Sure, they were friends, but it wasn't like she couldn't walk without him. And, when he almost reached the Great Hall, she was with him anyway. She took care of that.

He sat down at his usual place in the Great Hall. He saw some familiar faces at the table, but only said 'hi' to Blaise. He couldn't care about the other ones. He noticed that there were more students than usual. He had known that, because some of the students from his year had returned to finish their education. Others had wanted to do their exams in the summer, but he felt like going to Hogwarts along with some others. He had seen Granger, Potter, the two Weasleys, Longbottom, Macmillan and Abbott already. Of course, Blaise, Pansy and Greg were here too. He wasn't too surprised about them, because he knew he and his friends had missed out on the last year. Potter, Granger and Weasley had too. The other Weasley, Longbottom, Macmillan, Abbott and some other had been too busy with helping Potter within the castle. Somehow, the Weasley girl had managed to get into the seventh year, along with the rest of the class. Longbottom would be too stupid to pass anyway and Macmillan, Abbott and the rest undoubtedly liked to come back at school.

Draco didn't go back to Hogwarts because he liked to. He didn't come back because he had to finish his education—he could have easily done it without his diploma. He came back because he couldn't stand to be at home. His father was in prison and his mother was almost depressed. He knew that mother didn't like the idea of him being away for so long, but this time he didn't care. He had done everything for his parents in the past, only to realize later that he never was good enough anyway. So Draco decided it was best for him to be somewhere else.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron entered the Great Hall. Luna was already on her way to her own table and Neville had seen his girlfriend, so he told them to go on. They sat down and continued chatting.

"I wonder who professor McGonagall chose for the Dark Arts", Hermione said.

"Well, I think she's going to surprise us", Harry said.

"Since our first year, every year we had another teacher. Gin, who taught you last year?" Hermione asked and then looked at Ron. He held her.

"Some Death Eather. I believe his name was Carrow. But he didn't exactly do the 'defence' part", Ginny responded. After that, the professors came in and sat down. They waved at Hagrid, who smiled back. There very many familiar faces, some expected and some unexpected. Now that Hermione glanced once more at the professors, she saw professor Lockhart sitting there.

"You must be kidding me!" she shrieked quietly. Ron looked at her and asked what was wrong. "Haven't you seen him yet? Lockhart is back." Now Ron saw him and laughed.

"There's nothing to laugh about, Ronald."

"Actually, there is, 'Mione. You were the one who fancied him, not me. I wonder if he's got his memory back yet."

Hermione was about to say something again, when professor McGonagall spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts once again, former students. I think the first year students are waiting to be sorted in the houses. So why let them wait any longer? Come in!"

And with that, the doors flew open. First, professor Flitwick came in, followed by about 40 new students. They looked around and they reminded Hermione of herself when she was that age. Only, she couldn't remember exactly how it was like. There had been too much going on ever since.

"Good, now that we're all gathered here, I think our new students want to know which house they will be joining tonight for seven years", professor McGonagall spoke again. Then, she got the Sorting Hat from another room and placed it on the seat right before her. Ron quietly laughed at the new students. They were as anxious as he had been, especially because Fred and George said it was horrible. Now, he knew that wasn't true, but then: he was only eleven back then. Before professor McGonagall could say anything else, the Sorting Hat sang. The first years were shocked. How could a hat possibly be talking, let only singing? Ron grinned. He wondered who had grown up in the wizarding world and who hadn't. Strange enough, his girlfriend and best mate had grown up in the muggle world. Now that he thought of it: it was actually funny. His girlfriend had maybe not grown up in the world he had grown up in, but she knew more about it then he did. For his best mate, he should have grown up in his world, but didn't know anything about it because he was raised by muggles. For a second, he looked at his sister and was glad he had a family and grew up in his world.

Before he even knew it, the Sorting Hat had stopped singing. He hadn't even listened. Well, he knew that if he asked Hermione, he would get an answer. Although, she maybe would say he should have listened. But in the end, he always got an answer. He saw that professor McGonagall—or maybe he should say headmistress now—stood up again and spoke: "When I call out you name, you'll come on stage, sit down and place the Sorting Hat on your head. He will call out your house and then you'll be joining your house at the table. Let the ceremony begin!"

Harry looked at the students. The first one, Margo Abigail, had been called. She slowly walked on the stage, sat down and putted on the Sorting Hat. Only moments later, the Hat said: "Gryffindor!" With that, Harry applauded just like all the other Gryffindors did. He thought about how many times he had done that. Not in his first year, because then he was sorted himself. In his second year, Ron and he were too late. In his third year, he had been on time, so he had seen it. Further on, he thought he had seen maybe three ceremonies. Well, that wasn't too bad. Harry looked when the next student came on stage and he would enjoy it while holding his girlfriend.

When the first Slytherin came to their table—after two Gryffindors, three Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff—Pansy shrieked and got up. She welcomed the new student enthusiastically and told her to sit with her so she could tell her everything about the school. The girl—she thought her name was Fiona—seemed a little scared, but since she was a Slytherin, she accepted Pansy's offer. Not that she had taken 'no' for an answer, but that much the girl didn't need to know.

"So, when everyone is sorted into the houses, the headmistress is going to give a little speech before we can eat. Myself, I just wish they would hurry up, since I'm hungry. But then, I think everyone is. Aren't you?" Pansy babbled to the girl next to her. She saw Fiona didn't pay much attention, because she was watching the ceremony.

"Hey! I'm talking to you here", Pansy said and she poked Fiona.

"What's up?"

"Never mind. Why are you watching anyway?"

"My friend is about to get sorted. I hope she gets into Slytherin as well", the eleven years old said. Pansy didn't know she preferred the girl separated from her friend or not, but she didn't comment anyway. At the end of the ceremony, they had gathered eight Slytherins. Fiona and her friend included. Pansy sighed when Fiona got up and hugged her friend tightly. Obviously, they had been friends for a long time. Not that it mattered; Pansy would just keep them both in her control.

The blond guy at the other side of the table had seen her actions and expressions. Draco looked at her and saw she had a plan with these two new students. But he didn't care. Maybe now she would be distracted from him and that only could be positive.

"Now that everyone is seated, why don't we just eat?" the headmistress said. And when professor McGonagall had said that, the food appeared out of nowhere. Draco looked at her. It didn't surprise him that she was headmistress now. Actually, he thought she would do a great job at it.

Normally, Draco would have commented on everyone while eating, but now he didn't. He had been quiet all day, except for the moments Granger or Pansy wanted his attention so badly, and he thought he could go on with that. For once, he didn't mind to be in the background. He just wanted to get through the day. That was his only wish right now. Even if Potter would get all of the attention, since he was the hero. It wouldn't surprise him if Potter had been busy with signatures all day long. A few years ago, he would have been jealous. But now, he was sick of being 'the chosen one'.

"Before we all go to our dorms, I would like to introduce our new staff members", professor McGonagall said, "First of all, I want to introduce you to the new teacher Defence Against the Dark Arts and Head of Gryffindor: professor Diggle." Ginny was surprised. She knew the man. He was Dumbledore's brother. And when she looked at her friends, she knew the all had the same thought: what could he possibly be doing here?

After him, professor Lockhart was introduced. Or better said: reintroduced. He had been a teacher earlier, which he probably didn't remember anymore after the incident with Ron's defect wand, but now he was back. He would teach Muggle Studies. Ginny was somehow glad she didn't have classes with him, because it would've reminded her of her first year at Hogwarts. Something she didn't wanted to be reminded of. Last year's happenings were enough to take in already.

And finally, the last professors were reintroduced. Professor Slughorn would remain to teach Potions and Firenze would take care of the seventh years for Divination. Ginny smiled. She was happy to have him teach her classes.

It didn't take long for professor McGonagall to call it a night after that. Ginny was glad, because she just wanted to get into bed and sleep. Hermione had asked her to show the first years around. She only had to wait for the password just then. It didn't take long for the new head of Gryffindor to make sure everyone had it. So Ginny gathered all the first years and was already on her way to the common room, when Hermione joined her.

"So, did you do you duty for tonight?" Ginny asked.

"I sure did. Not that I had much to do", Hermione smiled, "How are the first years doing?"

"They will come around."

While she walked through the castle, Hermione and Ginny showed them around. They probably wouldn't find anything soon on their own, but it was worth the time anyway. When they finally arrived at the common room, the friends were glad to be over with it. Harry and Ron had been waiting for them, but after they sat down for a while at the fireplace, they all decided to go to bed. This was only the first day of a whole new and last year at Hogwarts with no war going on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. I write to let the characters finish their education and to show myself they made something of their life before marrying and having children.

**CHAPTER THREE – THE FIRST DAY**

The next morning, it was all chaos in the common room. Like every year, their trunks were brought in. Sure, they had been in there for the whole night, but everyone was too exhausted to go unpacking their stuff. Now, everyone wanted to do it at the same time. And it didn't exactly help there were four more girls in the bedroom than usual this year.

"This is crazy!" Hermione groaned and she looked at her best friend. Ginny was just sitting on her bed. It was not like she could do anything. Lavender, on the other hand, tried to get through. When she passed Hermione, she didn't say anything. Hermione wondered whether or not she was mad at her because of Ron. Then, Parvati helped Lavender through and smiled weakly at Hermione. Of course, she thought, it was not like she would be able to forgive her.

"It is. Come on, we'll do it later today. Let's see if the boys are done yet", Ginny said to her and together, they went to the boys' room. There may be ten girls in the girls' room, but here there were two more. Hermione and Ginny said 'hi' to Neville, Dean and Seamus, before rushing over to their boyfriends.

"Looks like everyone has returned, huh?" Ron said when he gave Hermione a small kiss on her lips.

"Not everyone. Only Parvati and Lavender returned this year, the other two girls didn't", Hermione said.

"Lavender? I didn't see her last night…" Ron said, but Hermione could see he didn't like the fact she was back. After all, the two of them had been in a relationship two years ago.

"Well, have you started unpacking yet?" Ginny asked them.

"Not really, but I don't think it's really necessary to do so", Harry told her. For an instant, he looked around the boys' room and saw it was really crowdie. Except for him, Ron, Nevillle, Dean and Seamus, there were another five boys in the room. Well, he would get used to it. It was not like he would be here all day.

"Okay, come on, I'm hungry", Ron told them and led Hermione the way downstairs. With the four of them, they walked to the Great Hall. Hermione was wondering how her schedule looked like this year, but she didn't worry as much as she did in her last few years at Hogwarts. She guessed she now knew there were bigger things to worry about.

For once, Draco walked alone. Pansy was still busy doing her make-up when he left and he made it clear he wouldn't wait for her. Greg went downstairs as soon as he got his clothes on. He really didn't get it: it was not like breakfast would be served any sooner.

While Draco was on his way to the Great Hall, he saw Potter, Granger and the Weasleys walking, talking and laughing. He always pretended to be enemies with them. But now, he knew he didn't hate them. Actually, he didn't hate them in the least. He always told himself to do so, because Harry had refused his offer in the first year. Now he knew you can't buy friendship, it's something you grow into. But then, did he truly have friends? Pansy always tried to, but she was annoying. Greg and Vincent had always followed him around, but he never shared his thoughts with them either. He played the arrogant Slytherin boy for years and was now paying for it. Draco was forced to join the dark side because of his father. He had done everything trying to make him proud, but never succeeded.

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the food to appear. Then, Greg came out of nowhere and sat down beside him.

"You're early", Greg stated.

"Felt like walking alone."

"Grew tired of waiting?"

"I just wanted some time alone, Greg. Some people actually need it", Draco snarled. He wasn't in a good mood. He hadn't ever been since the war was over, but still. He was tired and the last few years were worth nothing. He didn't know how to go on with his life, so Draco promised himself to graduate from Hogwarts and fore fill his duty as Head Boy.

Greg remained silent after that, even when Pansy entered the Great Hall and sat down on the other side of the table. Draco had to admit, she looked great. He already regretted to be so grumpy at his friend, since he was the only one who would listen to him. Since Vincent had died, Greg needed someone else. At first, Draco had to get used to that, but after a while he didn't care. Mostly because Greg and Pansy were the only ones who wanted to be around him and he was grateful for that.

When it turned 7.30 am, the food appeared and he silently began to eat. He didn't chat with Greg or Pansy, because he was still grumpy and didn't want to sneer at them.

As usual, the blond-haired girl walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down beside her best friend Susan. Since it was already 8 am, she could eat immediately. Still, she wasn't hungry.

"What's wrong?" her best friend asked then.

"Just not hungry…" she answered and then looked up. Hannah saw Neville walking to the table of Gryffindor. She always had liked the boy and felt somehow sorry for him: he was only good at Herbology and many others always laughed about him. Sometimes, she wanted to do something about it, but held back. Hannah thought it wasn't her job to do.

While Susan talked to her, she followed Neville with her eyes and smiled at him when he looked at her. Then, he sat down next to Parvati Patil and gave his girlfriend a small kiss. Hannah turned red and looked away.

"You didn't even listen to what I said, did you?" Susan asked.

"I'm so sorry. What did you say?"

"Okay, Han, now you have to say it: what's on your mind, girl?"

Hannah looked at her best friend after she had glanced at Neville once more. He was now eating, but was still interacting with Parvati. It wasn't that she hated the girl, but she thought Neville deserved more.

Susan looked from her to Neville and back. She realizes what was on Hannahs mind now.

"Hannah, she's treating him well."

"I know. It's just… I regret not being there when he needed someone."

"I think Parvati has done a great job. And besides, Hermione has always looked after him as well. Don't worry, just eat", Susan smiled and Hannah let it go.

As soon as they arrived in the Great Hall, Ginny greeted her friends. Because she had always been in another year before, she had made some friends there too. So, since this was the first morning she was back at Hogwarts, she invited them to sit with her. She had spent almost all summer long with her boyfriend, her best friend and her brother. She could use someone else around her now too. Besides, Ginny didn't want them to think she forgot about them.

"So, Selena, what did you do this summer?" Ginny asked her friend. Harry was talking to Ron about Quidditch, so she thought he wouldn't mind her talking to her friends. And even so, she had to spent some time with them too, no matter how important Harry was to her.

"Very well. My parents were just happy I was okay. We went to France this year", her friend Selena answered.

"You know, I went to France too", Francis added then, "Where did you go?"

"South", Selena said.

"Too bad, I went north."

"Maybe you can share your experiences?" Ginny asked them, smiling. The next moment, Francis and Selena were talking about their holidays. Ginny looked around and then spotted Luna. As always, she was reading _The Quibbler_. Luna looked up and smiled at Ginny. She smiled back and thought Luna was kind of a weird girl, but she still liked her very much.

Ginny was silently observing everyone. Ron ate, as always, and talked with his mouth full of food. She thought she had to say something about it Hermione later, but then remembered that also Hermione had tried to let Ron stop doing that. It hadn't worked out. Hermione was reading in a book, but she couldn't read which one. Harry was still talking to Ron and meanwhile eating, so she turned to her friends again. They now were talking about the next summer and maybe they could go together somewhere.

"Where do you want to go?" Ginny asked, since she had eaten enough already.

"We don't know yet", Selena answered and then the food suddenly disappeared. Ginny looked up to see professor McGonagall standing already. She already knew what was coming next, but listened to her anyway. As she thought already, the heads of the Houses would come around and make timetables for everyone. Since she was in the same year as Hermione, Ron and Harry now, she would attend to all classes together with them and that made her feel good. She may have friends who were with her all the other years, but together with them, she had been through so much. Ginny wouldn't know what to do without them.

"Good, miss Granger, I believe you have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy as extra classes?" professor Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded and the next moment, she had her timetable. Ginny thought it was kind of weird. In her fifth year, professor Dumbledore, the headmaster back then and brother of the currently head of their House professor Dumbledore—had been killed by professor Snape. In fact, this professor Dumbledore was the only one alive. And still, when she had heard Aberforth Dumbledore would be the new professor Dark Arts and their head of House, she felt like he had replaced his brother. Even though she was sure he didn't mean it that way.

After professor Dumbledore had made the timetables for Ginny, Ron and Harry as well, they attended to Potions together. A few years ago, they would have gone with dislike. Now that professor Slughorn was teaching them Potions, they minded a lot less. But, Ginny thought, if professor Snape was still alive… they had known the truth now. Maybe it would have been more pleasant than before. The only thing was they would never know.

Luna Lovegood, or 'Loony'—since that was what she was called at school often, didn't mind all the people staring at her. She just smiled to everyone and walked through the hall to get to her first class. The blond haired girl knew she had made some real friends, on who she relay on whenever she needed to in her fourth year. Luna had always be much of a loner, but friends were never superfluous.

When Luna had arrived to classroom 3C, she saw almost everyone had arrived already. The girl quickly sat down next to some boy who didn't even look at her when she did. Luna had Defence Against the Dark Arts now, but somehow she knew she didn't really need those classes anymore. She only took them because she was curious about them and knew she had to.

Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom soon after the last student had arrived. Luna saw Hannah, Ernst and Susan sitting in front of her. They were in Hufflepuff, but she knew them because they had been in the DA too. And because they were from that house, they would always be loyal to the DA. She had greeted them when they entered the classroom as sat down before her. They had smiled back friendly. Luna thought they could easily have become friends, but she didn't mind they weren't.

"Since this is as much as your first class this school year as mine, I would like to share our thoughts about the war last year", professor Dumbledore began to speak. Most of the students were shocked, they hadn't expected this. Luna remained staring outside. Although she had some terrible memories which reminded her of the dark time, she had always been positive.

"I know last year was a hard time for everyone. But that's even more reason to all talk about it", professor Dumbledore stated.

"Do you miss your brother, professor?" someone asked.

For a moment, he didn't answer, but just looked straight in the persons eyes. Then he answered that he hadn't had contact with his brother for over years until last year. He used to the fact he wasn't around much.

"But he was your brother."

"He was. And I loved him, of course, but I can't say I'm going to miss him very much. Then I would be lying."

For a moment, the class fell silent. Even Luna hadn't expected that answer, despite the fact she knew his past with the younger brother. After that, they talked about the war. How everyone had defended their own lifes and those from others. Yes, they had been scared. They all had been. Mostly when everyone thought Harry Potter was dead. And now, he was in this castle again. He was finishing his education, after he fought a war for so long. If someone truly belonged in Gryffindor, Luna thought, it was Harry. He had the courage to destroy Voldemort and then he came back to Hogwarts to go on with life. And for that, you needed courage. You needed a lot of courage actually.

Professor Slughorn introduced himself shortly—after all, they already knew him for two years ago—and then started the lesson. Today, they would make wolfsbane potion. Normally, Hermione would have been the only one in class who already knew what the potion was for. This time, Ron recognized it. It reminded them of their third year—the year he lost his rat—when they found out Sirius Black wasn't a traitor, but in fact was Harry's godfather. The year they came to realize Lupin had been a werewolf. Only Hermione had known it for a while longer.

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is for?" professor Slughorn asked and Ron raised his hand. Hermione looked at him, shocked.

"Always the look of surprise", he whispered to her.

"Yes, mister Weasley?"

"It's made for werewolves. So, when they turn into a wolf when it's a full moon, they will have control over their own actions", Ron answered. Professor Slughorn nodded and for once, Ron felt proud. He could feel Hermione smiling at him. Bloody hell, he had even made a good impression on his little sister. Normally, they were in separated years, so he had to get used to the fact she now always would be with them. Not that he minded, because he loved her, but still.

"Very well. You are indeed correct, mister Weasley."

Professor Slughorn proceeded with the class and Hermione and he started to get the ingredients for their potion. Since he only knew what Wolfsbane was for, he let Hermione do it her way. Ron just did what she asked.

And indeed, at the end of the class, they had done a great job. For more than once, he was happy about having her as a girlfriend. Class was over now, so they packed their stuff and made their way outside. Draco came by and nodded to the friends ones. Hermione and Ginny gently smiled back, Ron ignored him and Harry said 'Malfoy' with a nod (but not full of hatred, like he would have normally done).

"What do we have next?" Ron asked.

"History of Magic", Hermione answered immediately. He has asked in general, but he just knew she would be the one answering. Hermione put away her timetable and then grabbed his hand.

"Just great", Ron sighed.

"Let's see professor Binns is just as boring as ever", Ginny said and together they went to classroom 4F, where History of Magic took place ever since they began their education at Hogwarts.


End file.
